Kiryu Kazuma
Kiryu Kazuma (桐生 一馬, Kazuma Kiryu) is the main protagonist of the Yakuza series. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II as a playable character. His in-game rival is Carmelita Fox. Biography THE LEGACY OF KIRYU KAZUMA *Yakuza *Yakuza 2 *Yakuza 3 *Yakuza 4 Arcade Opening Rival: Name: '''Carmelita Fox '''Reason: Connection: 'Both are on opposite sides of the law, with Kiryu being a member of the Yakuza and Carmelita being an inspector and a member of Interpol. Both are adept and capable fighters. Ending Gameplay Movelist *rush combo - - *punch to grunt - or + - *tall punch - + - *'punch '- + - *air rush combo - (air) - *air punch - or + (air) - *air tall punch - + (air) - *fall punch - + (air) - *kic to grunt - - *fliying kick - or + - *earwig - + - *rising kick - + - *air kick - (air) - *air fliying kick - or + (air) - *up earwig - + (air) - *fall earwig - + (air) - *pistol - - *blade combo - or + - *kali stick como - + - *bat combo - + - *air pistol - (air) - *air blade - or + (air) - * air kali sticks - + (air) - *air bat - + (air) - (Throws) *'goriki trow '- or - *akiyamama throw - - *'saejima throw '- - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) (Level 1) -esence of goriki (Level 2) - sniper esence (Level 3) -red heat state all atack dead Quotes and Taunts Taunts * Quotes *'When selected:' **'' *'''Prematch: **'' *'''Item Pick-up: **''' *'''Successful KO: ** *'Respawn:' ** Intros and Outros Introduction * Winning Screen * Losing Screen *If using : *If using : *If using : *If using : Result Screen Win: ' '''Lose: ' Music Level 3 * Victory * Costumes Yakuza Suit The Yakuza 4 rendition of Kiryu's iconic suit. *Default: Gray coat, pants, and shoes, wine red shirt, brown belt *Black coat, pants, and shoes, white shirt, gray belt *Beige coat, pants, and shoes, brown shirt, black belt *Dark blue coat, pants, and shoes, black shirt, white belt *Wine red coat, black pants, shoes, and shirt, black belt Dragon Tattoo Kiryu barefoot and without his coat or shirt, revealing the dragon tattoo on his back. *Default: Gray pants and brown belt *White pants and gray belt *Green pants and black belt *Red pants and white belt Minion the minion is haruka can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Kiryu. Icons *Rank 5: *Rank 6: *Rank 7: *Rank 9: *Rank 11: *Rank 12: *Rank 14: *Rank 15: *Rank 17: *Rank 18: *Rank 20: *Rank 21: *Rank 23: *Rank 24: *Rank 50: *Rank 200: Backgrounds *Rank 16: *Rank 19: *Rank 22: *Rank 25: *Rank 300: Gallery Shirtless Kiryu Kazuma.jpg|Kiryu without his coat or shirt, revealing his dragon tattoo. Kiryu Kazuma icon.png Trivia *Kiryu is possibly the most normal human character in the game, utilizing only his fists, feet, and dozens of regular items, and only utilizing guns and swords in his Supers. *Kiryu is the third character with an unlockable costume in which they are shirtless, the first two being Heihachi and Dante. **He is also the second character with an unlockable costume with pants and without a shirt, the first being Dante. ***And coincidential still, both reveal their respected characters' tattoos. *Kiryu is one of eight characters with a costume in which they are barefoot, the other six being PaRappa, Nathan Drake, Heihachi, Toro, Jak & Daxter, Sackboy, and Jin. '''PlayStation Characters: | Jin Kazama | Erol | Marshal Luger | Delsin Rowe | Third-Party Characters: | Kiryu Kazuma | Dante | Vergil | Shay Cormac | Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Yakuza